Avatar: los últimos Maestroscontrol
by Maayaa
Summary: Pasados los años, sus historias se volvieron solo historias antiguas, de mitología. El hombre modifico las civilizaciones en tecnología. Todo aquello había terminado después del cataclismo. Pero ¿en realidad aquel cataclismo dio fin a lo que algunas vez se conoció como "Maestros-control" y "Avatar"?
1. Kaárin, la pequeña MaestraAire Parte 1

**Hola, nueva reportándose para esta importante misión. El Fanfic que pongo por primera vez, es sobre lo que yo me imagino en un futuro lejano. ¡No digo que quiero que sea así! Solo me estoy dando a la imaginación, en realidad un sueño atrás me dio la inspiración para ello. Mas a delante les marcare el fragmento de mi sueño. Por ahora, disfrútenlo. Gracias. **

**oOoOo**

Titulo: **Avatar: los últimos Maestros-control.**

Serie: Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire y Avatar: La leyenda de Korra.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Kaárin, entre otros que aparecerán si me pertenecen.

Summary: Pasando los años, sus aventuras se volvieron historias, libros puestos en la mitología. El futuro se ha modificado y mejorado, olvidando sus tradiciones antiguas. Un cataclismo dio fin a las diferentes naciones y a los diferentes elementos que los humanos lograron controlar. El hombre creo su futuro, la gran tecnología y civilización. Pero, ¿en realidad aquel cataclismo dio fin a lo que algunas vez se conoció como "Maestros-control" y "Avatar"? Losé, mal summary.

**Capitulo 1: Kaárin, la pequeña Maestra-Aire. Parte 1.**

China. En una acogedora casa, un hombre con su mujer disfrutan sus días como padres con su pequeña hija de 6 años de edad. El hombre es de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés claros, en buena forma, alto y de carácter relajante, su edad entre 28-31 años. La mujer es de cabellera negra y ojos obscuros, delgada y de fina cara, edad entre 25 – 30 años. Y por último, la pequeña es de cabellera larga, lacia y de una tonalidad castaña oscuro, ojos de un color café oscuro, piel clara, de carácter libre y sonriente.

Los felices padre, alegraban a la pequeña con pequeños juegos infantiles, entre ellos el escondite, su preferido. Una última ronda dan para dar terminado el juego. El padre buscaba a su última víctima, su pequeña niña, entre los rincones donde ella solo podía caber. La mujer mientras esperaba en la habitación de la pequeña, preparando su cama. El hombre siguió buscando a su dulce niña, mas no la lograba encontrar entre sus lugares más habituales. Preocupado el joven padre por su pequeña niña volvió su búsqueda divertida por algo serio o eso iba a ser antes de escuchar la pequeña risa de la niña. Felizmente la encontró, en un lugar nuevo y alto para su estatura. La pequeña se había ocultado en la parte superior del armario. "¿Cómo habrá subido hasta allí?" se preguntaba preocupado. Lo más seguro es que usaría una silla para ello, pero la silla se encontraba a mas de dos metros lejos del armario. Tomando a la niña en brazos se retira de la habitación dejando en su mente que la pequeña había trepado por los cajones o algo así.

Haciéndole leves cosquillas a la pequeña, llegan a la habitación de ella. La noche había caído, y la hora de dormir de ella ya había empezado.

-¡No tengo sueño! – decía la pequeña al mismo tiempo de ser cambiada de ropa a su pijama, y acostada en la cama - ¡Quiero seguir jugando con papá y mamá! –

-Mañana será, Kaárin. Ahora es tiempo de dormir – le contesto la madre tapando a la pequeña.

-¡No, ahora! – pidió.

-Pero si no te duermes ahora no podremos contarte un cuento – le decía el padre mostrándole el libro.

-¿Cuento? ¡Sí, cuento! – decía alegre la pequeña.

-¿Y cuál te gustaría escuchar? – pregunto mostrándole los libros.

-Quiero escuchar las aventuras del Avatar – pidió la pequeña dándole el libro.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres mejor que te leamos "La Bella Durmiente" o "Cenicienta"? – pregunto la madre.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero escuchar las aventuras del Avatar, Aang y Korra! – decía impaciente la pequeña.

Los padres se miraron para alzar los hombros indicando: "Ya que". Sin más que hacer, el padre dio comienzo a la lectura de aquel libro antiguo. Terminada la historia de aquellos aventureros, la pequeña no había logrado conseguir el sueño.

-¡Otra vez! – pidió la pequeña.

-¿Otra vez? ¿No tienes sueño? – pregunto la madre.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero escuchar la continuación! –

La mujer miro a su marido preocupada por el interés de la pequeña ha aquellos libros antiguos que solo a mayores les interesaría.

-¿Te gusta mucho la historia? – pregunto el padre a la pequeña.

-¡Sí! – contesto alegre la niña.

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque yo también quiero ser un Maestro-control –

-¿Enserio? Y si tuvieras ese deseo, ¿Qué elemento te gustaría dominar? – pregunto la madre interesada.

-Hmmm – pensó la pequeña.

-¿El agua? ¿El fuego? ¿La tierra? O… - decía el padre.

-¡Aire! – contesto decidida, interrumpiendo a su padre.

-¿El Aire? – pregunto la madre.

-¡Sí! –

-¿Por qué el aire? El agua nos cura, el fuego nos calienta y la tierra construye, ¿Por qué de tan genial elementos escogiste el aire? –

-Porque… - pensaba la pequeña.

-Bueno, supongo que su motivo tiene algo nuevo – decía el hombre a su mujer.

-No lo entiendo – decía la madre – Es la primera que escucho que tiene interés por el elemento espiritual -

-¡Sí! – grito la niña – Me gusta… porque el aire es libre – contesto la pequeña – Y yo también –

Los dos padres se quedaron mirando a la pequeña un poco confundidos. ¿Su hija en realidad estaba diciendo aquellas palabras? Sin cuestionar la decisión de su pequeña aventurera, le conceden su deseo de escuchar otra historia del Avatar y lograr hacer que ella consiguiera el sueño, entrando a los diferentes mundos que nuestros sueños nos logra mostrar al dormir.

_Sueño-Kaárin_

_La pequeña se encuentra corriendo entre los extensos campos de lirios morados. Su sonrisa y alegría resonaba en aquel lugar. Las mariposas llegan a su alrededor revoloteando sobre su cabeza. Mirándolas divertida logra encontrar algo extraño entre el grupo de mariposas. Una pequeña mariposa roja. Aquella mariposa se aleja de entre ello. Curiosa le sigue. La mariposa desciende, reposando en uno de los lirios morados, que al tacto de la mariposa cambio a un tono rojizo. La niña retrocede un poco impactada por aquel cambio. Volvió a mirar a las mariposas amarillas que entre ellas aparecen otras dos de diferente color: una azul que descanso en un lirio a lado izquierdo de ella, cambiando la tonalidad de aquel lirio blanco; y otra de color verde, que descansa en un lirio del lado derecho de ella, cambiando la tonalidad del lirio. Un ligero viento tras de ella la hiso voltear, encontrando a una hermosa mariposa blanca. La mariposa desciende reposando en el lirio y al leve tacto todos los lirios, acepción de los lirios donde reposan las otras mariposas, cambiaron a unos bellos lirios blancos. La pequeña mira detalladamente a la mariposa blanca. "¿Cómo lo has hechos?" quiso saber la pequeña. _

_Un aura y calidez llamo a la pequeña mirando hacia las otras mariposas. Cada una había cambiado su figura a la sombra de unos humanos, pero la que mas relucía era la de aquella que había sido la mariposa verde. Nuevamente miro a la mariposa blanca, ella seguía siendo la misma. Miro a la silueta verde que le indicaba que tocara a la pequeña mariposa. _

_Con miedo pero curiosa la pequeña extiende su mano para poder tocar a la pequeña mariposa. Deteniéndose en seco dudo de hacerlo. La mariposa se leva y sube a la mano de la niña, convirtiéndose está en un fuerte viento hacia el cielo. Mirando hacia el cielo ahora mira su mano, donde ella sujeta una extraña esfera hecha de aire. Miro nuevamente a las siluetas y cada uno mostro su habilidad. El rojo mostro Fuego-control, el azul mostro Agua-control y el verde mostro Tierra-control; dejando a ella la dominante del Aire-control._

_Sueño-Fin_

La pequeña despertó y miro su habitación. Todo aquello había sido solo un sueño. Los lirios, las mariposas, las siluetas, el Elemento-control. Eso es lo que ella había creído. Miro su brazo, y luego sus piernas, tenia dibujados largas flechas que recorrían sus piernas y brazos, de una tonalidad azul claro. Levantando su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, invoco aquella pequeña esfera hecha de aire que había visto en su sueño.

-Aire-control – dijo emocionada.

La casa ya se encontraba oscura. Los padres de la pequeña se hallaban profundamente dormidos, disfrutando de sus sueños. Desafortunadamente todo termino al escuchar fuerte golpes que provenían de la otra habitación. La madre asustada se despierta, tanto como el padre. Se miraron asustados hasta volver a escuchar aquel estruendo y nuevamente aquel golpe se escucho. Sabiendo de donde provenía, saltaron de la cama en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña. Agitados y temiendo que alguien hubiera entrado a la habitación de la pequeña entran de golpe encontrándose algo peor que aquello.

La habitación se encontraba en completo desorden. Todo fuera de su lugar y su hija con una pequeña bola de aire en su pequeña mano y con flechas en su cuerpo. Desde aquel entonces, los padres preocupados por lo que había sucedido ocultaron los libros y su pequeña fue obliga a jamás volver a hacer aquellos, además de prohibirle salir sola, con brazos y piernas descubiertas.

-Barón, ¿Por qué a ella? – pregunto preocupada la mujer en su habitación con su marido – ¿Por qué nuestra hija fue elegida? –

-No lo sé, Keiko. Pero, ¿sabes lo que significa esto? – dijo el hombre mirando a su mujer, esta le mira a los ojos – Significa que, el ciclo del Avatar no ha muerto –

Continuara…

**oOoOo**

**Espero que las haya agradado. Respeto sus comentarios. Gracias por leerlo. Maayaa ¡Fuera! **


	2. Kaarin, La pequeña MaestraAire Parte 2

Titulo: Avatar: los últimos Maestros-control.

Serie: Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire y Avatar: La leyenda de Korra.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Kaárin, entre otros que aparecerán si me pertenecen.

Summary: Pasando los años, sus aventuras se volvieron historias, libros puestos en la mitología. El futuro se ha modificado y mejorado, olvidando sus tradiciones antiguas. Un cataclismo dio fin a las diferentes naciones y a los diferentes elementos que los humanos lograron controlar. El hombre creo su futuro, la gran tecnología y civilización. Pero, ¿en realidad aquel cataclismo dio fin a lo que algunas vez se conoció como "Maestros-control" y "Avatar"? Losé, mal summary.

**Capitulo 2: Kaárin, la pequeña Maestra-Aire. Parte 2.**

"_Sueño-Kaárin"_

_En vuelta en ropas negras, mira su alrededor, la ciudad de Tokyo en una iluminada noche. Los faros cercanos son apagados por un gran corto. El viento sopla a gran velocidad chocando contra su cuerpo. La luz de la media luna la hace mirar al frente. Frente a ella observa una silueta de un joven. Poco a poco comienza a ser interesantes movimientos de brazos, enseguida posturas y a su alrededor un látigo de agua aparece controlado por él…_

"_Fin-Sueño"_

Nueve años después. Tokyo, Japón.

El toque de salina, de la preparatoria de Tokyo suena. En grupos, parejas o individuales, salen los alumnos de esta institución. El uniforme de los hombres es un pantalón color azul marino, comisa blanca con logotipo y corbata azul marino o una playera blanca con el logotipo, zapatos negros y cinturón. Las mujeres llevan una falda tableada color azul marino, camisa blanca (con corbata azul y el logotipo) o una playera blanca (con logotipo, cuello de la playera azul marino y un paliacate color rojo), calcetas al gusto y zapatos negros.

Un par de chicos de mayor grado siguen un chico de menor grado, acorralándolo en el callejón más cercano. El tamaño de los chicos de mayor grado es un terror para el menor. Aquel abuso era imperdonable.

-¿Tratando de huir, gusano? – pregunto uno de los chicos rufianes.

-Po-Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo aria – decía el chico menor con miedo.

-Perfecto. Entonces, dánoslo – extendió su larga mano frente al chico.

-Lo-Lo siento, lo-lo he olvidado – respondió en tartamudeo.

-¿Lo has olvidado? – dijo el otro.

-¿Sabes a las consecuencias, verdad gusano? – muestra su puño a unos centímetros del chico.

-¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! ¡No quise olvidarlo! ¡En verdad, lo siento! – pedía perdón.

-¡No te servirá de nada disculparte! –

El chico mayor retrocede un poco, preparando su puño. El pequeño chico de menor grado pone sus manos frente a su rostro, cubriéndolo. Llevando toda su fuerza en aquel puño, es desviado por una fuerte ventisca proveniente al fondo del callejón. Los tres miraron al interior del callejón. ¿Cómo era posible que, esa fuerte ventisque haya provenido de allí? Intercambiando miradas los dos mayores, vuelven a su cometido, teniendo en mente que es algo normal. Nuevamente preparando su puño, ataca. Ahora un fuerte viento aleja al chico atacante. El otro mira nuevamente al callejón. Otra ventisca es creada y consigo lleva la basura.

-¡Un fantasma! – gritaron los dos chicos mayores huyendo y dejando al chico debilucho solo.

El viento se detuvo regresando todo en su lugar. Mira fijamente el interior, intentando creer que había alguien con un gran ventilador. Era lo único que podría imaginarse. Un pequeño viento da vuelo a una hoja llegando a las manos del chico débil. Mira la hoja: "No fue nada", decía. Por último un fuerte viento se siente, dando impulso hasta el cielo. Asustado el chico sale del callejón volvió a su camino.

Sobre los tejados de los edificios, una joven chica salta de uno en uno, dando impulsos con ayuda de pequeños vientos provocados por ella misma. Ella lleva el uniforme de la escuela. La única diferencia es que lleva calcetas largas color negras y una playera pegadita debajo del mismo color. En cada mano lleva una flecha azul tatuada.

-¡Eso fue divertido! – decía con una gran sonrisa – Lo malo es que no pude decir nada. ¡Aaahhhh, me hubiera encantado decirle unas tantas cosas a esos buscapleitos! –

Su teléfono suena, lo saca y observa. Un mensaje por parte de su madre: "¡¿Dónde estás señorita?" decía el mensaje. Nerviosa por la forma de expresión del mensaje, apura su paso.

En una pequeña y acogedora casa, la mujer Keiko, miraba el televisor y serbia los platos para su esposo e hija, que venían en camino, de un largo día de trabajo y estudio. Un fuerte golpe se escucha en el tejado de la casa y cae entre los árboles. Entrando por la puerta trasera, la joven chica saluda a su madre.

-¡Ya llegue! – dijo la chica limpiando su ropa. Había caído sobre polvo.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado sobre esto, Kaárin? – le pregunto su madre mirándole, no muy contenta.

-¿Desde los seis? – contesto en con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡No utilices tu don fuera de casa! –

-Solo lo utilice para llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. El tren se ha adelantado esta vez –

-Querrás decir, que te has atrasado –

-Lo siento –

-Ve a cambiarte. Tu padre no ha de demorar mucho –

-_**"… las víctimas son testigos de ser salvados por un enmascarado. Gracias a este misterioso enmascarado los crímenes por las noches han disminuido. Las desapariciones de jovencitas de entre 12 a 20 años, disminuyen desde que este misterioso enmascarado llego a nuestra ciudad…" **_– decía la mujer del televisor.

-¡Súper! – dijo ella al escuchar las noticias del enmascarado. La joven se retira subiendo los escalones hasta su habitación.

– _**En otras noticias la famosa Bióloga Hitomi Len Kon llega a nuestras ciudades con nuevos y avanzados descubrimientos…" -**_

Keiko escucha atentamente. En la habitación de la chica. Es un poco extensa. Las paredes pintadas de color azul y blanco. El techo tiene pintado detalladamente el cielo azul. Un armario pequeño, aire acondicionado, un bonito escritorio y de algunas cosas. La cama tiene colchonetas de color amarillo con naranja. Todo un cuarto perfecto para ella.

Se quita el uniforme, dejando abajo la camisa pegada color negra. Toma lo primero que encuentra en su armario. Un pescador de mezclilla, una playera de manga corta color amarilla y un par de tenis rojos. Dejando solo al descubierto un poco del tatuaje de sus piernas y el de sus manos. Amarra su cabello y baja nuevamente a la cocina.

-¿En qué te ayudo, mamá? – pregunto interesada por ayudarle.

-Por ahora nada. Ya está listo todo – contesto la mujer.

Sin nada que hacer la chica se recarga del marco de la entrada a la cocina/comedor:

-Y… ¿van a trasladar a papá, a China, por parte del trabajo? – pregunto.

-¿Estuviste escuchando otra vez por detrás de la puerta? – contesto en una pregunta su madre.

-Es imposible cuando se trata de mí –

-Las vacaciones las pasaremos en China, y lo sabes. Lo de tu padre. Es posible que también se logre –

-¿Y por que tendremos que pasar las vacaciones en China? –

-Tu padre dice que te hemos alejado de la tradición familiar mudándonos aquí. Lo que quiere es que vuelvas a vivir de ello –

-¿La tradición? ¿Te refieres a la tradición de vestir como monje en el templo de la familia por todas las vacaciones, mientras medito y alabo a una gran estatua? Yo paso –

-Puede que lo hayas vivido así. Pero a ti te encantaba –

-Por que era divertido ver a los calvos –

-¿Por qué ofendes a los calvos? – dijo su padre Barón llegando a la casa.

-Ups – se disminuyo al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿A qué se debe hablar de los calvos? Espero que no estén hablando de los calvos de mis antecedentes –

-Lo siento – pidió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tu hija volvió a estar escuchando detrás de la puerta – le delato su madre.

-Que bien. Y yo que quería que fuese una sorpresa para ella – decía el padre sentándose alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Y por qué exactamente pasaremos las vacaciones en China? ¿No podríamos pasarlas mejor en otro lado? Como Corea –

-¿Corea? – dudo el padre - ¿Qué hay de interesante allá? –

-¿Gente famosa? – supuso.

-Gente famosa hay por todos lados. Entre ellas podrías ser tú –

-¿Yo? ¿Qué de famoso podría tener yo? Solo soy una chica de preparatoria, que vive en un barrio tranquilo y tiene algo que llamaría la gente mutación – se describía molesta la chica.

-Tal vez creas que te llames mutación por ello. Pero en China es algo que todos alaban –

-Tampoco quiero ser el dios todopoderoso, como los budas –

-Cuando lleguemos a China, es posible que lo entiendas – termino de decir el padre – Ahora, disfrutemos de la comida –

Dando un bufido, la chica calla sentándose alrededor de la mesa, tanto como su madre. Regresando a su habitación, se deja caer en la cama mientras mira el techo. Hoy fue el último día de clases para ella. Las vacaciones están comenzando. El silencio domino en su habitación, el sonido del aire queriendo entrar a su habitación era tan fácil de escuchar en ese absoluto silencio.

El viento atrae un interesante sonido proveniente del centro de la ciudad. De un brinco con ayuda de su aire-control llega hasta la ventana. La sirena de aquellas patrullas significaba problemas y peligro, pero para la joven chica significaba diversión.

-Es hora de salvar la ciudad – se dijo divertida – La enmascarada va en camino –

Cambiándose de ropa y colocándose algo en el rostro para no ser vista, sale de la habitación por la ventana, con un gran salto más aire-control, dejándola a dos casas lejos de la suya.

En el centro de la ciudad las patrullas bloquean el paso al lugar del crimen. El problema se lleva a causa de un robo a una tienda de manualidades. Armados, los oficiales esperan fuera de la tienda.

La chica enmascara y bien cubierta de negro observa la situación. Los criminales se encuentran adentro planeando su escapatoria. Era lo más seguro.

-Nunca me he enfrentado a tipos con armas, pero supongo que siempre debe haber una primera vez – se decía saltando al siguiente edificio – Tengo que entrar de alguna manera. Solo los acorralare, asustare un poco con mi aire-control, los amarro y salgo rápido – planeaba su entrada - ¡Perfecto! –

Y así como lo tiene planeado, se adentra al lugar por una ventana abierta en el cuarto piso. Baja cuidadosamente sin ser vista por nadie. Revisa cada una de las puertas antes de bajar al siguiente nivel, esperando no encontrarse una sorpresa por parte de los ladrones. Está en el segundo piso. Mira las ubicaciones de cada uno de los ladrones. Son cuatro en total. Uno enorme y tres más bajos.

Teniendo todo planificado y bien imaginado esta por entrar para llevar a cabo su plan, pero alguien le detiene. Es tomada de la boca y las manos retrocediéndola antes de que cometiera un gran error. La chica intenta zafarse del agarre de aquella persona misteriosa tras de ella.

-¡No grites! – le cayó en un susurro – ¡Y por favor tranquilízate! –

La voz de aquella persona le pertenece a un varón, un joven. Asiendo su petición, ella se tranquiliza, sin antes morderle la mano para que le soltara. El joven aguanta el dolor por la mordida retrocediendo.

-¡Demonios! Espero que no tengas rabia – le decía sobando su mano.

-Te lo merecías – le contesto ella subiendo otro piso. Él le sigue.

-¡Espera! ¿Eres una chica? –

-¡Nooo… soy bisexual! – dijo en sarcasmo para dar media vuelta.

-Lo lamento. Pero no se creía mucho que el "misterioso enmascarado" fuese una chica…– dijo recorriéndola desde pies a cabeza – muy joven –

-Oh, ¡Lamento ser una decepción para ustedes! –

-¿Sabrás lo que dirán todas esa jovencitas que has salvado al saber que en realidad era una chica quien le salvaba? –

-No me importa mucho – contesto mientras observaba por la puerta - ¿Y quien dijo que se enterarían del sexo del Enmascarado? – pregunto amenazándole.

-Podrían haber sido los ladrones si no tenías precaución –

-Oh, me estás diciendo que soy tan tonta para ser atrapada por esos hombres –

-Yo no dije eso. Pero es lo más probable. Tú nunca has hecho estos actos heroicos –

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – deleito saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No podrás con ellos tu sola! –

-¿Y cómo están tan seguro? –

-¿Por qué eres solo una chica con buena condición? Ellos son unos hombres con armas. Armados. ¿A caso quieres terminar con tu vida tan joven? –

Ella silencio un poco pensando en la situación. Miro al chico. No tenía el rostro cubierto. Eso quería decir que él no venía a salvar a nadie ni ayudar. Si no venía a otra cosa. Podría ser hijo del dueño del lugar o algo por el estilo.

-¿Tu me estabas esperando? – quiso saber interesada notando un bolso colgando de su cinturón – Porque no creo que hayas venido a detener a los ladrones –

-Sí, efectivamente. He venido por ti – contesto.

-¿Por mi? ¿Por qué? –

-Te lo explicare todo, pero antes salgamos de aquí. Ahora – le tomo del brazo.

-Yo creo que no – contesto soltándose de su agarre – Primero detendré a esos rufianes antes de que se salgan con la suya – dijo para salir del lugar.

-Espera – le pidió nuevamente tomándole – te ayudare, pero prométeme que vendrás conmigo después de esto. Hay mucho de qué hablar –

Sin otra alternativa ella accede a la petición del chico. Aun que no podía verle muy bien por la oscuridad. El chico le da una nueva estrategia para atraparlos sin ser vistos por la gente ni grabados. Saliendo del edificio esperan afuera hasta que los rufianes salgan. Ella recuerda curiosa el plan: _"Escucha muy bien. Sabiendo que eres muy buena en gimnasia, no será un problema para ti subir a los edificios de atrás. Los ladrones saldrán por la puerta trasera, siempre suelen hacer eso engañando a los oficiales. Lleva contigo un balde con agua. Yo esperare en el edificio antes de tu posición. Cuando ellos hayan salido tiras el agua. Déjame el resto a mí"_

_-¿Qué piensa hacer con el agua? ¿No será agua normal? O tal vez… -_ se pregunto mirando al chico que está en el edificio detrás del custodiado.

Exactamente como lo había planificado él, los rufianes salen por la puerta trasera del edificio. Puesta en posición y a la señal, deja caer el agua contenida en el balde. El chico en su lugar dicho, comienza a ser interesante movimientos de brazos, además de posturas, recordándole a ella a los libros que solía leer mucho de pequeña. Entonces recuerda el sueño que había tenido esta mañana. La oscuridad alrededor de ellos, la media luna detrás de él, dejándolo ver como una silueta en la oscuridad.

Mira hacia abajo. Los ladrones habían sido congelados y noqueados por él. Bueno solo tres de ellos. Solo faltaba uno por ser noqueado. El último en salir. Sin quedarse en brazos cruzados, la enmascarada crea una ventisca aventando al ladrón a la pared noqueándolo. El chico baja por los escalones hasta los sujetos, tanto como ella lo hace. El fuerte golpe podría ayudarles a ellos, haciendo que pierdan un poco de memoria.

La enmascara solo observa los actos del chico. Devuelve el agua a su estado normal –hielo a agua– amarra los sujetos con unas sogas que contenían en sus bolsas. Cuando ha sujetado bien a los ladrones, le indica a la enmascarada que es hora de retirarse. Los oficiales después de unos minutos encuentran a los ladrones detrás del edificio.

La enmascarada sigue al chico. No dice ninguna palabra durante todo el camino. Formulaba sus preguntas y aseguraba lo que había visto hace un rato entre los edificios. Tanto como ella, el chico no decía ninguna palabra. En un corto tiempo se detiene. Mira a su alrededor. El parque infantil, donde pocos juegos están en la cima de una pequeña colina.

Dando media vuelta, es posible para ella observarle por fin el rostro. Un pequeño faro es ayuda suficiente para ver sus rasgos. De piel morena, cabellera de un tono rubio muy claro, de ojos azules como el inmenso océano. Aun que claro el agua es cristalino, pero con ayuda del cielo obtienen ese hermoso color.

-_Sus ojos… -_ pensaba observándole fijamente a los ojos –_ ¡¿Él… es un maestro-agua?_

Continuara….


	3. Takeshi, el maestroagua

Titulo: Avatar: los últimos Maestros-control.

Serie: Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire y Avatar: La leyenda de Korra.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Kaárin, entre otros que aparecerán si me pertenecen.

Summary: Pasando los años, sus aventuras se volvieron historias, libros puestos en la mitología. El futuro se ha modificado y mejorado, olvidando sus tradiciones antiguas. Un cataclismo dio fin a las diferentes naciones y a los diferentes elementos que los humanos lograron controlar. El hombre creo su futuro, la gran tecnología y civilización. Pero, ¿en realidad aquel cataclismo dio fin a lo que algunas vez se conoció como "Maestros-control" y "Avatar"? Losé, mal summary.

**_oOoOoOo_  
**

**Capitulo 3: Takeshi, el maestro-agua.**

La enmascarada le observa, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse nuevamente en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos tan luminosos y profundos como el océano. Era la primera vez que veía en persona a alguien con ojos de semejante color, piel morena y cabellos rubios muy claros.

-Creo que ya no es un secreto – dijo por fin él.

-¿Te refieres al agua-control? No, ya no es un secreto – dijo ella – Me has dejado con la boca abierta. Fue sorprendente. Aun que, ¿no te preocupa que la gente se entere de ello? –

-No cuando esa persona es igual que yo –

-¿Eh? – se sobre salto al entender su respuesta - ¿De qué hablas? Yo-Yo no soy como tú. Para nada. Solo soy hábil en gimnasia, y ya – le decía nerviosa.

-Eso creía al principio. Hace cuatro noches, tuve un sueño en el cual me decía que en este lugar te conocería. Y así fue. Pero, no sabía qué objetivo tenía el conocerte, y seguí viniendo hasta descubrirlo. Hasta este día – le explicaba – El enmascarado, no solo es bueno en gimnasia, también tiene un gran secreto, un don, que había desaparecido tras el paso de los años –

-Supongo que no podre ocultárselo a alguien que es igual a mí y lo ha logrado ver –

-Tienes suerte que esta persona no sea un enemigo –

-¿Un enemigo? ¿A caso tengo enemigos? ¡Sorprendente! –

-¡No! ¡Nada bueno! ¡Es un problema! –

-¿Por qué? Ahora tendré la misma vida que los súper héroes de los mangas. O eso creo –

-Esto no es un juego – hablo enserio. El sonar de su celular cambia su comportamiento. Un mensaje. Maldice.

-¿Te has salido de casa sin permiso? – pregunto divertida.

-¿Y tú? –

-Tuche – murmuro.

-Tal vez otro día podremos hablar. Ese día te diré todo lo que sé. De lo que tendrás que cuidarte –

-¿Ese día podría ser hasta agosto? – pregunto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debe tardar tanto? –

-Las vacaciones. Mañana mismo partiré con mi familia a China –

-Bueno. Estarás a salvo en otro país –

-Si tu lo dices –

-Pero, antes de que me retire, ¿podría saber tu nombre y el que se oculta detrás de la máscara? – pregunto muy curioso.

-Sí – contesto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se quita la máscara, dejando ver su cabello castaño oscuro, su piel clara y sus ojos azabaches. Estira su mano para saludarle:

-Kaárin Aria – se presento con una sonrisa – Última descendiente de los maestro-aire. Aun que prefiero que me digan Kaárin–

-Un gusto – le tomo la mano – Takeshi Len Kon. Ultimo descendiente de los maestros-agua –

-¿Len Kon? – dudo al apellido.

-Toma – le extendió un papel con números escritos – Lo mejor será tenernos en contacto –

-De acuerdo –

-Nos veremos después Aria – dicho esto, el chico apresura paso.

-¿Aria? Vaya, no debí haberle dicho mi segundo nombre. Maldición – se maldijo a sí misma.

Mira nuevamente el papel. Sabiendo que lo perdería devuelta a casa, lo anota en su celular. Poniéndose la máscara nuevamente, da rumbo de regreso a casa. El reloj estaba a punto de dar las dos de la mañana.

Al día siguiente. Los rayos del sol traspasan la ventana de la joven maestra-aire, iluminando su habitación. El rayo avanzo sucesivamente van pasando las horas hasta llegar a su ojos. Siendo una molestia en sus ojos, la joven despierta, reincorporándose se estira para mirar el reloj dando las 10:00 am. Frota sus ojos y parpadea, nuevamente mira la hora. De golpe despierta y baja los escalones encontrándose con sus padres en la sala mirando el televisor.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡¿Por qué no me han despertado? – pregunto apresurada – ¡Si no nos apuramos perderemos el avión! –

-Tranquila hija – le calmaba su madre – Nos han avisado del aeropuerto que hubo unas fallas en las rutas. Por lo que nos han pospuesto el boleto para mañana a la misma hora –

-Tenemos suerte que nos hayan avisado. Si no es así, nos hubiéramos levantado en vano – decía su padre.

-Oh, ya veo – contesto ella volviendo a su habitación.

-_**… ¡Así como lo están escuchando! Los ladrones que robaron la tienda de manualidades fueron encontrados detrás del edificio atados. Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. Algunos suponen que fue el Enmascarado que ha rescatado a las jovencitas en los parques públicos por las noches. Otros afirman que fue un espía en cubierto. Pero no tenemos pruebas de ellos. Por lo que solo son suposiciones de algunos –**_ decía el hombre del televisor. Ella vuelve para escucharlo por completo.

Con una sonrisa divertida se retira la joven devuelta a su habitación. Recostándose en su cama, mira su celular. No tiene ningún mensaje, ni nada por el estilo. Entra a sus contactos para enviar un mensaje o llamarle a unas de sus amigas. Entonces se detiene en el contacto Takeshi. Se queda pensativa recordando lo que le había dicho la noche pasada. Se reincorpora, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Decidida escribe un mensaje: _"Mis vacaciones tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. Qué suerte tienes. Soy Kaárin Aria"_. Escrito lo envía.

En tan solo unos segundos su mensaje fue respondido: _"Perfecto. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en Boba Boom en media hora?"_. Respondiéndole que allí le vería, deja su teléfono en la cama y se dispones a cambiarse. Toma unos mañones anaranjados, un short café, una playera amarilla, con su playera pegada abajo, un par de tenis y el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Toma su celular, un morral –que dentro contiene un pantalón negro– y baja los escalones hasta la puerta.

-¡Ahora vuelvo! – aviso abriendo la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – pregunto su padre.

-Como no nos marcharemos hoy, aprovechare para pasar un día con Fiory. Prometo para la comida –

-Procura no usar tu aire-control – le aviso su madre.

-Sí mamá –

Cerrando la puerta da marcha al lugar indicado. A pasa lento, observa a la gente pasar. Iba unos minutos antes de lo esperado para reunirse con el chico. Pero se preguntaba, ¿Qué es lo que le dirá? ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Y por qué es su enemigo? ¿En realidad es tan peligroso? Todas esas preguntas, solo lo sabrá, cuando lo vea.

Su paseo fue interesante, pasando por viejos lugares donde solía estar con sus amigas unos años antes de las vacaciones. Llega al lugar. Busca al chico en todo el lugar. No hay rastro de él, por lo que ella ha llegado antes. Suponiendo de lo que hablaran es muy secreto, por lo que busca un lugar apartado de la gente para que no pueda escuchar su charla. Encuentra una pequeña mesa alta con dos sillas altas solitaria y arrinconada. Un lugar alejado de los demás.

Una de las camareras le toma la orden. Pidiendo uno sencillo, espera al joven. Mira su reloj, faltaban dos minutos para la media hora indicada.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo y ni rastro del chico. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Se habrá equivocado de local? No, era imposible. Este era el único Boba Boom de la ciudad de Tokyo. Creyendo que su reloj podría estar adelantado, mira el reloj del lugar. Daban pasadas de la media hora indicada. Dando un gran suspiro mira a la gente. Todos en sus asuntos normales. Amigos, parejas, hermanos. De todo tipo de gente había.

-Perdona la tardanza – se disculpo el chico moreno frente a ella, apareciendo de la nada. Exclamo un pequeño susto.

-¡No te me vuelvas a aparecer así! – le regaño molesta.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan atenta a la gente – le contesto mirando a todos – Creo que ya has pedido tu bebida – decía mientras se sentaba – Escucha, lo que te voy a decir te será un poco loco e imposible de creer. Pero es lo posible esperado, tras la desaparición de los maestros-control y Avatar –

-Bien, te escucho –

-¿Conoces a Hitomi Len Kon? –

-Sí. Es lo que te quería decir la otra vez. Llevan el mismo apellido –

-Eso es otra historia. Lo importante es, ¿has escuchado hablar de ella? –

-Sí. Es una gran bióloga. Metida mucho en los genes humanos –

-Exacto. De allí comienza todo. Ella se adentro tanto en los genes humanos, pero no por su carrera, si no por lo que descubrió. Cuando era pequeño y descubrí mi agua-control, no lo dudo dos veces para poder jugar con mis genes y comprender como era posible ello – dio una pausa – ha trabajado con ellos durante doce largos años y al parecer ha logrado hacer algo con ellos –

-¿Y qué es? –

-Me es imposible aun saberlo. Lo tiene bien oculto. Pero lo que esté planeando con ello, no será nada bueno –

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tal si encuentra una cura? –

-¿Una cura? Es lo mismo que pensé hasta que la escuche hablar por teléfono sobre una forma de duplicación masiva y venderla. Me la he estado pasado curioseando entre sus cosas para encontrar sus planes, pero no logro encontrar nada –

-Por como lo dices, quieres decir que vives con ella –

-Es mi tía – contesto.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas? –

-Ya lo he intentado y siempre obtengo la misma respuesta: "El futuro" –

-¿El Futuro? -

Silenciaron los dos. La mesera se aproximo para tomar la orden del chico. Kaárin seguía pensativa por todo lo que le decía él, pero no encontraba algo malo en ello. O tal vez sí, pero sin comprenderlo.

-¿Y ella es mi enemiga porque…? – pregunto sin comprender aun.

-Un día ella dijo que si existía el ultimo descendiente maestro-agua, eso significaba que también existían los demás maestros control y hasta lo más seguro el Avatar – le comentaba.

-¡¿Enserio? – se sorprendió a lo que decía - ¡Fantástico! –

-Cuando escuche que dijo eso, me adelante para buscarlos antes que ella. Los sueños curiosos aparecieron y te encontré a ti – dio una pausa para tomar aire – Sí ella se entera que eres el maestro-aire, pondrá cartas en la mesa para encontrarte y posiblemente duplicar tus genes –

-Y por ello, ella es mi enemiga –

-Exacto. Lo bueno es que te marcharas mañana mismo a China, por lo que estarás a salvo –

-Si tú lo dices –

El silencio nuevamente los invade. La mesera deja el pedido del chico. Era algo que no podía creer. Faltan pocos días para su cumpleaños y su regalo adelantado por parte de Takeshi, si lo supiera, serie esa interesante y mala noticia. Los dos tomaron sus licuados de extraños y deliciosos sabores, además de unas pequeñas frutas al fondo en forma de esfera muy suaves.

Terminando, pagan y retiran del lugar. Ella no sabía de qué hablar con él. Era la primera vez que salía con un chico a solas. Las otras veces había salido con chicos pero junto a sus compañeras de clase. ¿De qué debería hablar? ¿Sobre el Avatar? ¿Sus habilidades? ¿De qué? Sacando un bufido molestoso se detiene preocupada y atenta.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el joven moreno mirándole.

-¿No lo has escuchado? – le pregunto, nuevamente escuchando la sirena de las patrullas y del camión de bomberos – Eso – él se queda quieto para escucharlo.

-Patrullas – contesto él.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido ahora? –

-¡Ni lo pienses! El día es diferente que la noche. Sí vas ahora todos te miraran. Déjaselo a los bomberos –

-¿Y qué tal si fallan? Puedo sentirlo. El fuego es muy tenso – decía mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

-Sera que sientes eso por que llevas una camisa debajo de tu playera en temporada de mucho calor –

-¡Vamos! –

-¡Aria! – le grito – Tenía que ser chica – maldijo molesto.

Kaárin sale corriendo en dirección del problema. Takeshi temiendo que algo saliera mal le sigue.

De un brinco llega a la rama de unos árboles, subiendo a los tejados de las casas y pasar a los edificios. Quedando boca abierto el chico, toma otro atajo para llegar hasta el lugar. Lo único que deseaba es llegar antes que la chica cometiera un error fatal. Saltando de edificio a edificio la chica se va colocando algo en el rostro para no ser reconocida por los demás. Además para protegerse del humo que se producía.

Mira la escena del otro lado del edificio, atenta. Unos minutos después, Takeshi llega subiendo los escalones traseros del edificio. Muy exhausto se aproxima a ella. Miran la situación. Una florería en la planta baja. El edificio está a la mitad de incendiado. Algunos se encontraban atrapados en las plantas más altas. Los bomberos aun no llegaban al lugar.

-¡Esto sí que es un lio! – dijo Takeshi. Dándose media vuelta, Kaárin, comienza a quitarse su playera y short - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –

-¡Tenemos que sacar a esas personas antes de que queden intoxicados por el humo! – le informaba. Se quita el short, y sacando unos pantalones negros de su bolsa se los coloca sobre los mañones.

-Pero, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Ellos están en lo más alto del edificio. Sí subes haya con un salto, todos sabrán que eres el maestro-aire –

-Lo sé. Pero, pensaran que el enmascarado lo es. No Kaárin Aria – le contesto escondiendo su cabello en la máscara – Los bomberos son muy lentos por el trafico. Podrías ayudar con tus habilidades –

-¡Estás loca! –

-Entonces, ayúdame a sacar a las personas – le dijo dándole otra mascara.

Quedando pensativo unos momentos, acepta. Toma la máscara y se la coloca. Además de ello, le da una botella con agua, que podría ser útil. Para no ser visto, de la forma en que entran. Se ocultan en la parte trasera y quebrando una ventana, de un salto se adentran al edificio. Se encuentran en la planta numero 5. Los gritos desesperados provienen del otro piso.

-Yo iré por ellos. Tu procura que las escaleras traseras no se incendien – le dijo ella. Aceptando, Kaárin sube al otro edificio.

-Esta agua no será suficiente para prevenir el fuego – murmuro mirando su alrededor encontrando unos garrafones con agua.

Subiendo lo más rápido posible. Reúne a las personas atrapadas. Un hombre, dos mujeres mayores, una chica y un niño de unos seis años.

-¡Enmascarado! – dijo la chica.

-Escuchen tenemos que ser rápidos. El fuego aumenta cada segundo. La única parte que no ha sido posible para el fuego llegar, es la parte trasera. Bajaremos por ese lugar – les decía el enmascarado fingiendo la voz.

-¿Estás enfermo? – pregunto el niño.

-S-Sí – contesto nerviosa – ¡Andando! –

-¡Espera! – le detiene una mujer - ¡La pareja de arriba a salido unos instantes y ha dejado a su hijo solo! Me han encargado cuidarle, pero la puerta se ha atascado con algo –

-¿Qué? – se exalto preocupado el enmascarado. Quedando pensativa, toma la decisión – De acuerdo. Entonces ustedes tendrán que bajar solos. Yo iré por el pequeño. ¿Has dicho en el último piso? –

-Sí – contesto la mujer.

Las personas apresuraron el paso bajando al siguiente piso. El enmascarado sube los escalones en alto saltos para llegar al último piso.

La planta alta no tenia rasgos de ser tocado por el fuego, pero el intenso calor daba una mala señal. Gira la perilla, está abierto, pero la puerta no retrocede, por lo que tenía razón la mujer, hay algo que intervenía. Mirando hacia atrás por sí alguien le hubiera seguido, crea una fuerte ventisca con dos movimientos abriendo la puerta.

Takeshi observa a la gente llegar. Les indica que bajen los escalones con mucho cuidado. Los escalones habían sido mojados con agua, para prevenir el fuego. Uno a uno bajo con mucho cuidado los escalones.

-¿Dónde está Ar- el enmascaro? – les pregunto él.

-Ha subido al último piso. Hay un bebe atrapado – le contesto la mujer.

-¡Demonios! – maldijo – Tengan mucho cuidado cuando salgan de los callejones – les pidió.

Cuando las personas bajaron por fin, este, toma agua de los garrafones sujetándolos en sus brazos como tentáculos. Apresurando el paso, sube hasta la última planta para encontrarse con ella.

Kaárin se adentra al departamento buscando al bebé. Mira la cuna. Corra hasta ella, pero lo único que encuentra son sabanas. ¿Dónde podría estar el travieso? Sigue buscado desesperada. El calor aumentaba cada vez más, indicando que el fuego se aproximaba. ¿Es que aun no han llegado los bomberos? Se preguntaba preocupada. Por fin encuentra al pequeño en otra cuna en la cocina. Pero algo llama su atención.

Takeshi continuaba subiendo los escalones. Mirando hacia atrás observaba como el fuego aumentaba. Esto no era nada bueno. Aun que sería fácil salir por la habilidad de ella, era imposible utilizarlos en mera multitud presente. Logra llegar hasta el último piso. La puerta está abierta, por lo que había logrado entrar. Buscándola, la encuentra metida bajo una cama.

-¿Aria? – pregunto él mirándole.

-¡Takeshi! – dijo sacando la cabeza y verle - ¿Has logrado sacar a todos a salvo? –

-Sí. Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿El bebé se escondió bajo la cama? –

-No. Él está en la cuna –

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo? –

-Intento sacar a ese pequeño cachorro – le contesto – Pero su correa se ha atorado –

-Vaya, problema –

Soltando el agua que sujetaba en sus brazos ayuda a sacar al cachorro debajo de la cama, toman al pequeño en brazos y sube al tejado. No podían regresar atrás, el fuego había alcanzado lo más alto del edificio. Ella mira el otro edificio. No quedaba de otra, era saltar al otro edificio o quedarse para ser quemados por el fuego. "Sujétate" fue lo único que le dijo. Dando un gran suspiro hace caso a lo que le pide. Se sujeta a ella. Agarrando con fuerza al pequeño bebé y al cachorro, ella da un gran salto para llegar al otro edificio.

Lograron sacar a todos del edificio. Bajan el edificio por los escalones. Los bomberos llegaron unos minutos después, apagando el fuego. Las personas que habían estado atrapados miraban preocupados por no ver bajar al enmascarado, creyendo que no lo habían logrado.

Un llano llama la atención de uno de los bomberos, encontrando al pequeño bebé en una caja junto al pequeño cachorro y una carta dejada por el enmascarado. Los reporteros se aproximaron al bombero tanto como los padres del bebé. La carta contenía el siguiente escrito: _"Padres y dueños del bebé y el cachorro, no vuelven a dejarlos solos. Ultimo piso, departamento numero 26. Atte. El enmascarado y su compañero"._ La madre del bebé lo toma en brazos llorando aliviada tanto como le hombre sujetando al cachorro.

En unos edificios lejos del lugar, Kaárin observaba sentada, sin su máscara, el lugar del incendio con una gran sonrisa. Takeshi llega por detrás quitándose la máscara también.

-A ti, si que te gusta el peligro – dijo él mirando también.

-¿Es que no te sientes feliz por haber salvado a esas personas? – le pregunto. No contesto. Siguió mirando.

Kaárin voltea a verle. Se encontraba todo sucio por el humo. Si no fuera por él, era posible que no lo hubiera logrado sola. Tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera.

-¡Tonta! – le regaño molesto hincándose frente a ella.

-¿Y por qué? – pregunto molesta. Toma su brazo para revisarlo.

-Sí que eres tonta – volvió a decirle – Quieres ser la heroína, pero mira lo que has conseguido a cambio – le decía mostrándole su herida en el hombro.

-Oh, vaya – dijo mirándolo bien – Supongo que me lo hice cuando trataba de sacar al pequeño cachorro debajo de la cama. Pero no te preocupes, no me duele nada –

-¿Y qué le dirás a tu madre cuando lo vea? –

-No sé. Me subí a un árbol y caí por accidente. O me corte con una rama –

-Tonta – dicho esto, saca la botella de agua que le había dado ella. Y tomando un poco de ella en su mano, lo coloco sobre la herida.

Cerrando los ojos, respira profundo exhalando relajadamente. El agua en su mano se ilumino cerrando la pequeña cortada que se había hecho. Quedando sorprendida por lo que había hecho le mira.

-Wow, curador. ¡Fantástico! – decía ella sorprendida – Gracias –

-Hay que tener más cuidado – mira nuevamente donde se encontraba la herida, ve una línea azul cielo – No me digas que esa línea azul es parte de la flecha que hay en tu mano –

-Sí. Recorren todo mi brazo hasta la axila, de ambos brazos. Desde los pies y las piernas también hasta subir en la parte trasera de la cadera y subir por toda la espalda y llegar a mi frente. Es un largo camino. Por ello mismo llevo siembre manga larga –

-¿Y no tienes calor? –

-No si es licra – los dos rieron.

-Lo mejor es tenernos en contacto – le decía sacando su celular – Tengo que tenerte muy informada de ella –

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello –

Los dos miraron nuevamente hacia al frente. Esto no era el final de haber conocido a él. Era el comienzo de unas grandes aventuras a aproximarse.

Continuara…

**_oOoOoOo_**

**__Gracias por sus reviews. Les de volveré los reviews en sus historias. Espero que les siga gustando mi historia. **


	4. Templo Aire de Tibet

**Gracias por sus comentarios. A mi también me intereso mucho esta historia que me he imaginado con el paso de los días. Un poco enredosa al principio e indesisa. Pero al final lo estoy logrando. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. **

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Titulo: Avatar: los últimos Maestros-control.

Serie: Avatar: El ultimo maestro aire y Avatar: La leyenda de Korra.

Personajes: Los originales de la serie no me pertenecen. Kaárin, entre otros que aparecerán si me pertenecen.

Summary: Pasando los años, sus aventuras se volvieron historias, libros puestos en la mitología. El futuro se ha modificado y mejorado, olvidando sus tradiciones antiguas. Un cataclismo dio fin a las diferentes naciones y a los diferentes elementos que los humanos lograron controlar. El hombre creo su futuro, la gran tecnología y civilización. Pero, ¿en realidad aquel cataclismo dio fin a lo que algunas vez se conoció como "Maestros-control" y "Avatar"? Losé, mal summary.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_**  
**

**Capitulo 4: Templo Aire de Tibet. **

China. En zonas de área verde. La familia de la joven maestra-aire, continúan su viaje a la casa de la abuela. El avión solo los llevaría a una ciudad cercana a la que se dirigen, por lo que ahora viajan en un autobús. Desde Japón la familia, llegan a Tibet, China. El hogar de la familia paterna.

-¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto la joven desesperada.

-Solo un poco mas – contesto su madre.

-Eso me respondiste hace más de media hora –

-Y es la única respuesta que tendrás hasta que lleguemos en verdad –

-No te preocupes hija. ¿Puedes ver aquel gran templo? – pregunto su padre apuntándole.

-Sí – contesto la joven observando.

-Pasado aquel gran templo de los monjes esta el templo de la familia –

-¿Enserio? ¿Y es tan grande como ese? –

-El gran templo es la joya de los monjes. El que está detrás, es otra conexión del mayor. Tú abuela podrá comentarte más sobre ello –

-De acuerdo -

Mira nuevamente por la ventana desesperada. Odiaba mucho viajar en autobuses, tanto como los metros. Todo lo que no tuviera una ventana para dejar entrar el aire fresco. Observa el entorno. La fauna era extensa, tanto como las miles de calles llenas de casas pequeñas, grandes y extensas. El gran templo se encuentra alejado de la gran ciudad, puesto sobre una colina rocosa.

El autobús les deja frente al gran templo. Llevando una maleta cada uno, rodean el templo para adentrarse al templo trasero. Kaárin nota algo extraño, diferente al gran templo. El templo trasero –que al parecer es una conexión– tenía unos interesantes signos que al parecer representan el viento. Esos signos los había visto en los libros que su padre le leía desde niña. La decoración y el color eran completamente diferentes al gran Templo.

Una mujer de mayor edad, con una túnica amarilla con anaranjado, espera en la puerta principal. Los padres de la chica se acercan, y son recibidos con un gran abrazo cada uno. Comprendiendo, por el acto, quien es la mujer, ella también se aproxima y es recibida por un fuerte abrazo. La mujer es la madre de su padre, decir, su abuela.

El interior del templo es pacífico y fresco. Los detalles son lo que más le llaman la atención de la joven. Ve pasar a algunos vestidos de la misma manera que su abuela, algunos mayores y otros de unos 25 años. Pero hay algo que la sorprende y la hace formular muchas preguntas. Los hombres calvos, y de algunas mujeres también, con tatuajes en forma de flechas puestos en su cuerpo, como a ella. ¿Por qué esas personas llevan tatuados las mismas flechas que ella?

Andando por los largos pasillos, se detienen por fin. Indicando las habitaciones. Una para los padres y la pequeña para la hija. Los padres entraron a su habitación, tanto como ella. La abuela le sonríe para retirarse. Ella le detiene.

-¿Abuela? – le llamo.

-¿Tienes muchas preguntas no es así? No te preocupes. Pronto serán contestadas. Por ahora, descansa y ponte algo más cómodo. Aquí, es normal llevar las flechas –

Su mente es nuevamente invadida por preguntas. Aun que, era normal que su abuela supiera de ello, ¿no? Después de todo, ella sabe más que su padre. Le mira alejarse. No había de otra, tendrá que esperar para poder tener las respuestas que desea tanto. Entra y cierra la puerta.

La habitación es tipo de las décadas atrás. Las camas son fotones en el suelo muy acolchonados. Las puertas son corredizas y con unos grandes ventanales. Abre su maleta, sacando algo cómodo para usar. Encuentra un pescador anaranjado y una playera amarilla. Dentro del templo todos están descalzos, por lo que no usara. Su madre toca a la puerta para avisarle que la comida estará lista pronto. Ella sale y va con sus padres para reunirse con su abuela en la gran sala. Se sentía un poco incomoda, por mostrar sus tatuajes. Pero a los monjes no les importaba mucho, si no, al pasar a lado de ellos, estos se inclinaban saludando de una forma amable.

La gran sala tiene muchos sillones tanto como mesas en medio de cada pequeño conjunto de sillones.

-¿No tuvieron ningún inconveniente para llegar hasta aquí? – pregunto la abuela.

-No madre – contesto su hijo – Aun que, me sorprendió mucho el gran templo de Tibet –

-Sí. Cada vez es más grande –

-Pero nada se compara con el tradicional templo del Aire –

-Exacto –

-_¿Tradicional templo Aire?_ –dudo la joven mirando el lugar.

-¿Piensan quedarse aquí durante las vacaciones? –

-Por supuesto. Es posible que tal vez nos mudemos aquí, a Tibet. Veras, las cosas en Japón se han puesto complicadas – le explicaba su hijo – Además de mi trabajo. Ella ha comenzado a poner cartas en la mesa. Sus movimientos ya han comenzado– Kaárin escuchaba lo que su padre decía.

-¿Te refieres a la hija de Len Kon? – pregunto su madre preocupada – Era de esperarse. Después de todo, viene de descendencia. No se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere – la mujer mayor mira a su nieta confundida y pensativa – Este tema, te incumbe mucho a ti, mi joven maestra-aire. Después de todo, eres uno de sus objetivos –

La joven se queda en shock. Eso mismo le había dicho su nuevo amigo, maestro-agua, que había conocido en Japón antes de marcharse a China. Recordando lo que le había dicho el moreno, las preguntan nuevamente volvieron a su mente y a lanzarlas una por una para ser contestadas.

-¿Yo? ¿Uno de sus objetivos? ¿Por qué soy uno de sus objetivos? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esa mujer loca? ¿En realidad es tan peligrosa esa mujer?... – lanzaba las preguntas desesperada.

-Tranquila – le detuvo su abuela – Lo mejor de todo, es que sepas la razón por el cual tus padres tuvieron que mudarse a Japón. Desde el principio de las cosas…

"La Avatar Korra, logro disfrutar la llegada de su segundo hijo y convivió con él lo suficiente, disfrutando sus momentos con él. La paz era perfecta. Una tranquilidad infinita se destacaba en la Ciudad República. Tanta que era imposible de creer. Los conflictos eran diminutos, que poco a poco fueron creciendo, hasta llegar a ser un desastre…

La ocacionante era Miko Len Kon, una No Maestra. Una mujer que se destaco como la mejor investigadora de todas. Sus investigaciones principales eran sobre la vida, lo que les rodeaba. Hasta que un día su curiosidad llego hasta los Maestros. ¿Cómo era que un humano tenía el don de dominar los elementos naturales? ¿Cuál era la razón de ello? Varios le contestaron sus preguntas, mas no eran lo suficiente para ella…

Entonces comenzó a investigar dentro del cuerpo humano. Como nadie se ofrecía a ser su rata de laboratorio, ella comenzó a secuestrarlos. La desaparición de muchos maestros fue el comienzo de los problemas…

La Avatar Korra junto a varios, dio la orden de buscar a los desaparecidos, sin encontrar rastro alguno de ellos. Ya estaban por cumplirse los 20 desaparecidos. Por suerte, un día le encontraron. Se había ocultado en una casa subterránea. Nadie sabe más que el Avatar, lo que había cometido aquella mujer. La mujer tras su acto, fue encarcelada por cierto tiempo. Su liberación se sumo con el destierro permanente…

Todos creíamos que la paz volvería, y no fue así. Una noche de invierno, las calles fueron inundadas por un gran oleaje. Miko Len Kon había vuelto con un gran ejército de ahora Maestros. Gente que no habían heredado el don de los elementos. Poco a poco fueron destruyendo la ciudad. Los Maestros lucharon contra ellos, pero eran muy poderosos…

Enfrentando a los intrusos, la Avatar Korra se presento en el poderoso estado Avatar. El cielo se oscureció, el viento resoplo, los mares se estremecieron tanto como el suelo, y los volcanes liberaban su ira. Disculpándose a todos sus ciudadanos, Maestros, la Avatar libero una intensa luz hasta el cielo dispersándose a cada uno de los Maestros. Ese momento lo conocieron como el cataclismo…"

-…. Los maestros despertaron con confusión. Miraron el cielo donde se había dando a la vista el Avatar Korra, mas no se encontraba ya. Había desaparecido con aquella cegadora Luz. Los que habían convivido con el Avatar sabían el significado de aquella Luz, y los que no sabían, fueron informados. Aquella Luz era la vida. Los que una vez se conocieron como Maestros, terminaron siendo no Maestros. Lo que una vez se conoció como Maestros-control, termino de existir – termino de contar su abuela – Aun se sigue en duda, ¿Por qué el Avatar hiso eso? ¿Por qué desapareció?... Y ahora se ha formado una nueva pregunta para los que aun siguen creyendo en ello: ¿Por qué han vuelto a existir los maestros-control? La Avatar antes de enfrentar todo dio una petición a sus amigos y esposo: "Protejan a la siguiente generación de maestro-control" –

Kaárin no sabía que decir. Había quedado impactada por la historia narrada por un observador. Miko Len Kon, fue la causante de que el Avatar despojara a todos de su habilidad. Esa mujer quería tener los mismos poderes, comprender la razón, como era que los humanos podían controlar los elementos. Esa era la parte que faltaba en los libros que su padre le había contado desde niña. La razón del cataclismo. Aun que no decía mucho.

Ahora comprende un poco la razón del porque sus padres quieren protegerle. Por la razón en el cual, no quieren que nadie sepa que ella es una ultima descendiente de los maestros-aire. La protegían de esa loca mujer, que es pariente de la ocacionante de la desaparición de los Maestros-control. Hitomi Len Kon, ahora sigue los pasos de su bisabuela, Miko Len Kon. Entonces, ¿se volverá a repetir ese cataclismo?

-Tus padres me comentaron que cuando cumpliste los seis años, tuviste un sueño en el cual te mostro tu habilidad, tanto como la aparición de las flechas en tu cuerpo – decía la abuela apuntando sus brazos – Este templo se construyo para recordar cada día a los nómadas aire. Y además para proteger a la descendiente Maestra-aire que nacería –

-Pero… ¿Por qué solo los que están aquí tienen flechas tatuadas? – pregunto Kaárin.

-Porque los que están aquí son los monjes que han llegado y alcanzado llevar su mente al mundo espiritual –

-¿Y por ello no es necesario ocultarlos? –

-Exacto. Aquí en Tibet, es normal ver a monjes y personas tatuadas con estas bellísimas flechas. Yo también las llevo – le mostro su brazo.

-Genial – murmuro la joven.

-Tu abuela, te contestara la mayoría de las preguntas que necesites saber – dijo su madre.

-Siendo la elegida de este fantástico don, debes conocer y saber tu destino – le dijo su padre.

-¿Mi destino? – dudo la joven.

-Hay una razón por el cual el Avatar y los espíritus dejaron aun una pequeña semilla de cada uno – le dijo su abuela mirándole fijamente - ¡Bueno! – cambio de tema - ¡Hora de comer! Espero que les gusten las delicias que hemos preparado –

-No te preocupes. Recuerda que todos aquí son vegetarianos – le murmuro su padre a ella, quitándole la preocupación de tener que comer carne.

Poniéndose de pie, siguen a la mujer mayor nuevamente en los pasillos para llegar al comedor. La joven a paso lento les siguió, mientras pensaba las cosas que les habían dicho sus padres y más lo que le había contado su abuela. Debería ver una razón por el cual ella posee este increíble don de controlar el aire. Y ella no era la única. Mira por el gran ventanal hacia el cielo y las montañas a la lejanía, pensativa y murmurando.

-¿Cuál?... ¿Cuál es mi destino?...

**Continuara….**


	5. Conociendo

**Bueno. Aquí algo para saber de las cosas. Si no me especifico bien a las cosas, comen-tenlo por favor para que en el siguiente capitulo lo diga. Es poco este capitulo pero con un poco de información. **

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_  
**

**Capitulo 5: Conociedo.**

La comida había sido uno delicia. Los vegetales habían sido preparados de diferentes maneras dulces, agrias y saladas. Satisfecha la joven se retira a su habitación. No pudo negar probar cada una de las delicias presentes en la mesa. El camino hasta su habitación lo disfruto mucho. No recordaba mucho del templo cuando era niña, por lo que se emocionaba mucho al ver cada rincón de este. Estirándose relajadamente mira la pequeña mesa de noche para mirar su billetera y su celular. Intento recordar algo importante. Pero, ¿Qué era? No quiso quebrar su cabeza todo el rato. Abre los ventanales y nuevamente se estira para observar y dejar entrar la fresca brisa que soplaba.

Este templo fue fundado para recordar cada día los nómadas aire que existieron tiempo atrás y para proteger al último maestro-aire que nacería en algún futuro cercano. Y nuevamente preguntas se vinieron a su mente. Corrió a su maleta y saco uno de los libros que le había quitado a su padre. Los libros de las Leyendas de los Avatar. Buscando entre las páginas, se detiene en la que muestra el mapa de las cuatro diferentes naciones. Formula las preguntas. El mapa que muestra el libro es diferente al mapa que ahora le muestran los libros de geografía. Completamente diferentes. ¿Por qué razón era? ¿Es que aquel mapa solo lo inventaron ya que no sabían en realidad como era el mundo? O ¿Habrá cambiando todo después del cataclismo? Recordó cosas de la escuela que no coincidían con las historias del Avatar. Por lo que no estaba tan claro. Sería interesante saber sobre el mapa. Después de todo es tu misterio.

-¿Sera bueno preguntarle ahora? – se preguntaba mirando a la puerta corrediza – Tengo mucha curiosidad, pero… creo que por hoy fue suficiente –

Regresa al fotón para recostarse. Toma su billetera interesada. Llevaba unos cuantos billetes que serian útiles para cuando quiera salir a explorar. Cuenta los billetes, no es mucha cantidad pero lo necesario. Ahora toma su celular, mira la hora. Son las cuatro de la tarde. Aun tenía tiempo para explorar el templo un rato. Llevando los tatuajes no sería un problema. Se dijo así misma. Guarda su celular en el bolsillo y decidida sale para explorar el gran templo de Tibet. Camina a paso tranquilo por los pasillos del pequeño templo buscando la entrada desde el pequeño templo aire al gran templo. El tiempo que le restaba sería necesario para explorar un poco el templo de Tibet. Siempre ha tenido al curiosidad de saber que hay dentro de este. Hay un largo corredor a su derecha que, con escaleras, llegan a una puerta amplia que da paso para adentrarse al gran templo.

-¡Es esa! – se dijo con una sonrisa. Una de los monjes le detiene poniéndose frente a ella.

-Disculpe, pero ¿A dónde se dirige jovencita? – pregunto mirándole. Ella se pone firme con los brazos atrás y derecha.

-¿Yo? Pues… - pensó una excusa – Estoy buscando… ¿el baño? –

-Sí, claro. Y para empezar, ¿Cómo es que entro aquí? No le es permitido entrar sin permiso o si es un monje –

-Emm… pues… no soy un monje, pero… - decía nerviosa mientras se agarraba el cuello. El monje presente mira la el brazo de la chica.

-_Imposible. ¿Por qué una chica tan joven lleva tatuado las flechas de los grandes monjes? No me digan que es… -_

-_¿Y ahora qué hago? Esta monja no me dejara pasar - _ pensaba la chica preocupada - _¡Perfecto! Y yo que quería explorar el gran templo de Tibet –_

-¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita? –

-Kaárin Aria – contesto temerosa – En verdad, soy la nieta de Keiko. Keiko es mi abuela –

-Eso explica tus flechas. Demasiado joven para llevar los tatuajes. No cabe duda que eres la ultima descendiente de los maestros-aire –

-Sí. Y… -

-Procura no meterte en problemas joven maestra – le dijo la monja retirándose del lugar.

En realidad aquello había sido extraño. Primero la mujer se comporta muy firma, impidiéndole el paso. Solo sabiendo que ella es la ultima descendiente de los maestros-aire cambiado de opinión. Una gran ventaja. Era respetada. Miro sus tatuajes y luego el largo camino para adentrarse al gran templo de Tibet. Con una sonrisa atraviesa el gran corredor. Abre la puerta y observa si hay alguien cuidando. Por suerte no lo hay. Entra y cierra con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Camina deteniéndose en un cruce de pasillos y un gran patio central, con estanques, fuentes, jardinería y estatuas de monjes budistas.

En realidad no era muy parecido al templo aire. Este tenía estatuas de monjes pero nada que represente a los nómadas aire. Este templo tenía otra cultura, pero ¿Qué tiene de unión con el templo de aire? Aun no comprendía. Camino por los pasillos y sube escalones a la segunda planta. Un grupo de monjes caminaban hacia ella. Rápido busca un lugar para ocultarse. Hay una puerta a su derecha se adentra, esperando a que los monjes se alejaran. El cuarto al que ha entrado es una habitación de algunos de los monjes.

-Con estas ropas es posible que se enteren que soy una intrusa. Pero… - se decía aproximándose a un pequeño closet con túnicas – con estas ropas nadie lo notara –

Se coloca una de las túnicas, de color amarillo con anaranjado. Ahora lucia uno de los tantos monjes jóvenes que venían a ello. Aun que podría que ellos también le respetaran como en el templo del aire. Pensaba. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse. Sale de la habitación con cuidado y sigue explorando el gran templo de Tibet. Es posible que no lograra explorar todos los rincones del gran templo. La túnica que llevaba era demasiado larga, no lograba acomodarse bien.

El templo no era tan llamativo después de todo. La cultura era destinada a otro tipo de dios, no a los nómadas aire. Entonces, ¿Qué tenía que ver estos monjes con los nómadas? No lo comprendía muy bien. Explora una última habitación. Abre las grandes puertas. El lugar es extenso, hay una larga mesa con sillas a su alrededor, un gran ventanal detrás dando pasó a la luz iluminando, en la pared derecha están unas mantas con los signos de los elementos: Agua, Tierra, fuego y Aire. Vaya sorpresa. Ahora mira a la otra pared, donde esta un gran mapa de las regiones de las diferentes naciones.

-La reunión se llevara a cabo la próxima semana… - escucho la voz de un anciano aproximarse al lugar - Tenemos que reunir a la asociación del Loto blanco. Hay un tema importante que discutir –

-Esto no es bueno – dijo ella retrocediendo hasta llegar al gran ventanal.

Mira una formar de escapar, estando solo el gran ventanal. Intenta abrirlo. Es muy pesado. No le quedaba de otra. Se retira un poco del gran ventanal. Equilibra su respiración exhalando tranquilamente. Hace unos leves movimientos con sus brazos hacia adelante y atrás hasta lograr crear una fuerte ventisca que abre los ventanales. Los pasos de los monjes se escuchan al frente de la gran puerta. Da un gran salto y dando media vuelta hace otra ventisca para cerrar el gran ventanal. Los monjes abren la puerta y son recibidos por el fuerte viento.

-El viento esta feroz esta tarde – dijo uno de los monjes entrando a la habitación.

-Esperemos que no sea el indicio de una tormenta – pidió el otro que le acompañaba.

Kaárin baja levemente con ayuda de su aire-control hasta tocar el suelo. Era bueno que tuviera el don del aire-control, si no fuera de esa forma hubiera muerte al haberse lanzado de tan alta altitud. Regresa al templo aire, y entrando por su propia ventana de la habitación se quita la túnica.

-Eso estuvo cerca – se dijo a si misma aliviada – Por poco y me descubren esos monjes – guarda la túnica – Es posible que la ocupe otra vez – dijo recordando lo que había visto en aquella gran habitación - _¿En realidad era así el mapa antes? Y… ¿La asociación del Loto blanco? ¿Aun sigue existiendo esa asociación? _–

-¿Kaárin? – llaman a la puerta de la habitación sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí? – respondió cerrando su maleta.

-¿Estas ocupada? – la que llamaba era su abuela.

-Emm… no. Puedes pasar –

La abuela no lo dudo dos veces y abrió la puerta entrando. Lleva consigo un juego de té para pasar un rato con su nieta, además de galletas y unos panques. Hay una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación. Toma dos cojines del armario para sentarse junto a su ella.

-¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo interesante en el Templo Tibet? – pregunto la abuela interesada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que fui allí? – pregunto alterada – No debí hacerlo. Lo siento –

-El viento me lo ha dicho – contesto divertida – No te preocupes. Sí te lo prohibiera no tendrías más preguntas y conocimiento de lo que tienes que saber, siendo una de los descendientes –

-Bueno… el templo Tibet, es muy diferente al templo aire. ¿Qué tienen de compatibilidad para que estén unidos? –

-El templo Tibet es para llegar a ser un monje. Ellos alaban a su dio. El gran buda. Y nosotros no nada más enseñamos a hacer grandes monjes, si no les mostramos la forma de poder llevar su mente y alma al mundo de los espíritus. Es allí cuando son otorgados a llevar los tatuajes y vivir en el pequeño templo aire. Aun que también pueden subir al gran templo Tibet –

-Además, los de aquí alaban a los espíritus y los bisontes voladores –

-Exacto. Aun que los bisontes voladores ya no existan. Tenemos nuestra tradición. Ellos dieron vida a los maestros-aires. Sin ellos, los humanos jamás serian capaces de controlar ese gran elemento –

-Vaya –

-¿Qué mas viste en el templo Tibet? –

-Bueno, me adentre a una habitación que me dio curiosidad. Es grande. Hay una larga mesa con sillas. Y en las paredes están unas mantas con los símbolos de cada elemento y un gran mapa de las naciones. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Templo Tibet con los maestros y el Avatar? –

-En realidad no mucho. Pero es un buen lugar para discutir algunos temas importantes –

-¿Unos temas importantes? ¡Es cierto! ¿La asociación del Loto blanco, aun existe? –

-Sí – contesto a fuerzas. Ella tenía que saber las cosas – En ese lugar es donde se reúnen. Veras, después del cataclismo procuramos que la asociación de Loto blanco no desapareciera para estar en contacto y tener presente lo que podría venir. Sabíamos que los elementos renacerían en algún humano descendiente –

-Su deber es proteger a los descendientes –

-Exacto –

La abuela Keiko sirve el té en las tazas, mientras Kaárin pensaba las cosas. El silencio domino en la habitación. Tenía mucho que saber del pasado. Pero llevándola a todo esto, ¿Cuál era el propósito? ¿Qué tenía que hacer después de saber todo eso? Ella no es la única maestra descendiente. Hay otros tres, contando a su nuevo amigo el maestro-agua. Debería reunirse con ellos, suponía. Pero después, ¿Qué harían? ¿Enfrentar a la loca mujer Len Kon?

El sonar de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos, asustándola. Es un mensaje de Takeshi. Hablando del rey de roma. Takeshi: "Partiré mañana a China. Dime en qué estado, ciudad o pueblo te encuentras. Hay mucho de qué hablar".

-¡Es cierto! ¡Takeshi! – dijo recordando lo que le había dicho antes de ella partir hasta aquí.

-¿Takeshi? ¿Es tu novio? – pregunto su abuela divertida.

-Emm… no – contesto ella inocentemente. No le importaba mucho el tema del noviazgo aun – No te lo he dicho abuela. Pero… he conocido al último descendiente de los maestros-agua –

-¿En verdad? – pregunto sorprendida - ¿Es ese chico? –

-Sí. Él también debe saber sobre todo esto, ¿no? –

-Por supuesto. ¿Y cómo lo conociste? –

-Se que esta contra las reglas de mi madre, pero… también tuve mis aventuras en Japón. Tu sabes que el crimen esta en cualquier rincón del mundo. Quería que eso disminuyeran por lo que me disfrace, llame el enmascarado y salí a combatir al crimen. Fui muy popular –

-Yo también hubiera hecho si fuera tú. Hay que aprovechar el don –

-Ya veo de donde saque lo amable y aventurera – cruzo de brazos divertida – En uno de mis combates contra el crimen lo conocí. Uno de mis sueños me dijo que le conocería esa noche y fue así. Al parecer él también esperaba ese momento. Me comento que lo mejor era irme lo más lejos posible de Japón –

-¿Y eso porque lo dijo? -

-Él ha pasado muchos problemas. Lo que más quiere es detener a esa mujer–

-¿Le conoce? –

-Sí. Ella es su tía…

**Continuara…**

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_  
**

**__Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios. :3**


	6. Lo aburrido siempre termina divertido

**Bien tarde, ¿no? Pero siempre listo. Perdón por la tardanza. Con esto del nuevo ciclo escolar y ahora en universidad, es complicado entrar tan seguido para subirlo y aparte, tuve problemas con mi memoria. Pero aun así, aqui les dejo la continuación del Fanfic. :D**

**_oOoOoOoOo_  
**

**CAPITULO 6: Lo aburrido siempre termina divertido**

La castaña desde aquel momento había recibido mensajes del moreno durante toda la noche, informándole que estaría en Tibet dentro de medio día a más tardar. Ese fue el último mensaje por parte del moreno. Su abuela había tenido que salir junto a otros ancianos a las montañas para realizar una recolecta de frutos muy sagrados para el templo. La exploración del templo cada vez se fue haciendo más aburrida. No encontraba nada interesante. ¿Dónde se ocultan los verdaderos secretos de los maestros control y el Avatar?

Recostada en el fotón, jugando con una pelota color roja, lanzándola hacia el techo, la castaña suspira aburrida. Su abuela no estaba, sus padres solo salían a lugares aburridos como tiendas y supermercados, y para terminarla no había nada divertido por hacer en el templo. Era sábado por la tarde, ¿Qué podría hacer para no aburrirse en las últimas horas del día? ¿Dormir? Deja de jugar y comienza a cerrar los ojos poco a poco. El aire entra por su ventana, suavemente, refrescando la habitación. El sonido tan ligero del viento, además de música para sus oídos y llamadas emergentes, también es bueno para arrullar, quedando profundamente dormida:

"_Sueños de Kaárin Aria"_

Se encuentra en la oscuridad. No hay nadie a su alrededor. Llama a sus padres, a su abuela, a los monjes, a Takeshi, mas nadie se presente a su llamado. Camina sin rumbo entre la oscuridad. A lo lejos logra ver una luz. Desesperada y preocupada corre hacia la luz a toda velocidad, en cuanto está por llegar mira a alguien también correr hacia allí, cuando pasan de lado entre los dos, le voltea a ver al rostro observándole. De cabellos negros y largos, ojos marrones y piel clara es aquella jovencita. La joven prepara su ataque para darle a Kaárin. De la mano de la joven sale fuego. La castaña retrocede pasando frente a ella el puño, rosándole. Ahora es turno de la castaña hacer retroceder a la pelinegra, preparando su ataca, lanza una ventisca que la pelinegra esquiva. Las dos atacan al mismo tiempo. El choque del fuego y aire crea una ráfaga de fuego que las hace separarse. La pelinegra ríe divertida. _"Siempre lo olvido. Nunca juzgues aun libro por su portada"_

"_Fin del sueño de Kaárin Aria"_

Su celular suena, despertándola y asustándola. Despierta de golpe sentándose. Mira hacia la ventana, el atardecer estaba comenzando. Ahora toma su celular, tiene un mensaje del moreno: "Creo que me he perdido. Estoy frente a una estatua en forma de lince". Mira la hora, 19:21 pm. Se coloca su chaqueta café para salir en busca del moreno. No conoce mucho de Tibet, pero sabia donde quedaba aquella estatua. Se sienta en el recibidor de la puerta para colocarse su par de tenis. Una monja se aproxima.

-Joven Maestra, ¿A dónde piensa salir a esta hora? – pregunto la monja muy amable y voz cantarina.

-Oh, Yaín Ko – le miro reconociendo su voz – No pienso tardar. Solo iré por un amigo –

-¿Su abuela y padres saben sobre ese amigo? –

-Sí. Aun que no lo conocen – termino de amarrar las agujetas – No te preocupes, llevo mi celular por sí me pierdo o necesiten. Además, tendré cuidado –

-Creo que no es lo correcto, Joven Maestra. Su abuela y padres podrían molestarse mucho –

-Es posible. Pero, ahora no están en casa, y mi amigo me necesita ahora. Volveré pronto – le contesto abriendo la puerta – ¡Prometo regresar para antes de la cena! – informo, saliendo del templo, corriendo.

-¡JOVEN MAESTRA! – le grito para detenerle, mas no lo logro – Ahhh~ es igual que su padre y abuelos – suspiro, mientras le miraba alejarse.

Salir del templo fue sencillo para la castaña. Los monjes le saludaban cuando pasaba a un lado de ellos. El problema será, él como llegar hasta la estatua que le había dicho el moreno. Tardo casi media hora, llegar a las colonias donde se encuentra establecida aquella estatua. Hay mucha gente, y muchos pequeños puestos de ventas, pero nada del moreno. Mirando hacia la dirección del templo, logrado ver el templo perfectamente.

-Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se pudo haber perdido, si el templo es tan visible desde aquí? – murmuraba molesta -¡Aaahhhh! ¡Más le vale a ese que no me allá hecho venir en vano! – se molestaba la castaña. Alguien deja caer su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la castaña, logrando asustándola, con su codo logra darle un golpe en el estomago a aquella persona.

-¡Ahh! – se quejo, recibiendo el fuerte golpe en el estomago - ¡Diablos! ¡Me has sacado todo el aire! ¡Vaya fuerza, Aria! – las personas alrededor miran lo sucedido.

-¿Eh? ¡¿TAKESHI?! – le reconoce.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! –

-Lo-Lo siento – se disculpo apenada – No debes llegarle así a las personas. Me asustaste –

-Vaya – murmuro – Lo tendré en mente –

-Oye, ¿en realidad te has perdido? Dime ¿Cómo? El templo está visible desde aquí. ¡De hecho, desde todos los puntos y rincones! – le apunto.

-Sí, lo sé –

-¿Eh? ¡SI LO SABIAS, ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS HECHO VENIR?! – grito con fuerza llamando la atención de las personas.

-¡No grites! – le cayó - Hay algo que hacer –

-¿Algo que hacer? ¿Qué? –

El moreno mira los caminos que dan hacia los barrios más bajos. La castaña no comprende el punto del moreno. Takeshi avanza hacia los caminos, sin decir nada la castaña le sigue. Los caminos se hacían cada vez más oscuros entre más avanzaban. Pero, ¿Por qué el moreno la llevaba hacia aquellos barrios tan peligrosos? ¿Cuál era la razón? Mira al moreno muy concentrado. Escuchan unos pasos extras frente a ellos. Retrocediendo se ocultan y observan a las personas pasar. Es un par de chicos.

-Ah… Takeshi – le susurra - ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos – le contesto. Los dos chicos se alejan – ¡Vamos!, no falta mucho –

Nuevamente avanzan. Los callejones tan oscuros, era un peligro. Lo recordaba mucho de la ciudad, aun que estos no eran tan difíciles para escapar. Todas las casas se encontraban cerradas, y el silencio era impresionante. Poco a poco logra alcanzar, escuchar voces de hombres a lo lejos. En pocos minutos llegan al lugar. El moreno le pide que se coloque una gorra, ocultando su cabello. Observa a lo lejos una intensa luz roja.

-Escucha, hay que tener mucho cuidado. En estos barrios, se supone que no pueden estar las mujeres tan tarde, porque hay mucho maleante. Cualquier mujer fuera de casa, es raptada – le advertía Takeshi.

-Pero, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y que es esa luz roja? – le preguntaba curiosa.

-Entre el papeleo de mi tía encontré esta dirección, supongo que hay algo en este lugar que debemos saber si es tan importante para ella – le informaba.

-¿Algo importante? –

-Mientras llegabas estuve pidiendo información y advertencia sobre estos barrios. Al parecer esa luz roja es una gran fogata que hacen en el centro de la plaza, donde se llevan a cabo combates de artes marciales entre los hombres de este barrio – le informaba – Como te dije, las mujeres tienen prohibido estar en esta zona tan tarde, por lo que te pido que no hables –

-Pero si es así, ¿Por qué me has hecho venir? ¿No pudiste haber venido tu solo? –

-Tengo que tener un testigo sobre esto. Además, necesitare tu ayuda si algo sale mal o me meto en problemas. Uno contra todos no es justo. Además estamos juntos en esto –

-De acuerdo –

Lista la castaña, se acerca con el moreno a la plaza. Hay muchos hombres alrededor de la gran fogata gritando y aplaudiendo a los hombres que luchaban entre ellos. La multitud no era tanta pero era lo suficiente para una pequeña guerra. Se adentran entre la multitud hasta lograr ver bien el combate. Se encuentran peleando dos hombres grandes, uno llevaba un tatuaje en forma de calavera en el brazo izquierdo. Es el vencedor del combate. Todos gritan al ver el ganador:

-¡WOW! ¡Y EL GANADOR ES YON HA! – decía un hombre muy alto, en forma y calvo con unos papeles a la mano - ¡Gracias por participar Men! ¡BIEN! ¡Y tenemos un último desafiante! ¡Todo lo conocen como el ROBIN HOOD de nuestro barrio! ¡El misterioso que se aparece y desaparece en la oscuridad! ¡NUESTRO ÚLTIMO DESAFIANTE, ROBIN! –

El dueño de aquel nombre y presentación se presenta en el centro. Llevaba puesto una máscara negra tanto como la vestimenta. Es más bajo que el hombre con el que luchara y además delgado. Todos gritaban emocionados. Aun que era su héroe también era muy debilucho, por lo que era posible que perdiera en el combate.

-¿Ese es el famoso Robín Hood de Tibet? – se pregunto el moreno.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya habías escuchado de él? – pregunto muy bajo.

-Sí. Bueno, me hablo de él una mujer cuando le pedí información – le decía el moreno – Es un chico que se oculta tras la máscara robándole a los de las colonias superiores, además de proteger a las jovencitas que salen tarde que casa –

-Fabuloso. Me recuerda a mí. Pero, solo sin el hecho de que yo no les robo a los ricos –

-¡COMIENCEN! – aviso el hombre calvo.

EL gran hombre observa al pequeño frente a él. Tan delgado y bajo. Presa fácil, oponente fácil. Lo tiene todo ganado. El hombre le da la oportunidad a Robín para que de su primer golpe.

-Nunca juzgues aun libro por su portada – murmuro el joven Robín.

-¿Qué? – pensó la castaña al escuchar aquella frase del joven.

-¡No me hagas reír pequeñín! – grito el hombre atacando al joven.

La batalla dio inicio. El hombre ataca al joven con un fuerte golpe, el joven logra esquivarlo retrocediendo hacia atrás. La batalla era impresionante, como el joven esquivaba tan rápido todos los ataques de aquel hombre. Era suficientes de huidas. El joven preparo su ataca, y llegando por detrás del hombre logra tumbarlo con ayuda de una patada en la espalda. El hombre se pone de pie rápido. Pero no era lo único que tenía el joven preparado. Con puñetazos y patadas vence al hombre con pequeños pero fuertes golpes. Era impresionante como el joven enmascarado logro vencer al gran hombre. Todos impresionados no dicen nada al principio. Pero luego, aceptándolo, le felicitan gritando su nombre.

-¡ROBIN ES EL GANADOR! – aviso el hombre calvo - ¡¿A ALGUIEN LE GUSTARIA LUCHAR CONTRA EL NUEVO CAMPEON?! –

-Oh, ¡YO! – decía Kaárin levantando la mano.

-¿Q-Que? ¡No! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! – le decía así, para no ser obvios.

-¡Vamos, solo será una pequeña! Además quiero verle más de cerca – le murmuraba con voz de hombre.

-No. Si luchas, se te caerá la gorra y te descubrirán. ¡¿Es que no entiendes el punto de ser cuidadosos?! –

-Sí. Pero, hay algo que quiero comprobar – La castaña se aproxima al centro hasta llegar frente al hombre calvo.

-¡YA TENEMOS UN DESAFIANTE! ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! – pregunto el calvo.

-Ah, yo… - piensa rápido en un nombre – Zaón –

-¿Zaón? Bien… ¡NUESTRO HEROE ROBIN, CONTRA ZAÓN! Recuerden, solo artes marciales –

-De acuerdo – contesto la castaña con voz de hombre. El calvo se alejo dejándoles solos para saludarse.

-Todos son tan tontos como para no darse cuenta que eres en verdad. Intentare ser blando con usted señorita – le decía Robín.

-Como usted dijo: "Nunca juzgue a un libro por su portada". Además, no necesita ser tan blando si somos del mismo sexo –

-¡Y COMIENZEN! – dijo el hombre calvo, dando la señal.

La lucha dio inicio y termino pronto, al sonar de las sirenas de las patrullas. Apagaron la fogata y todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones hacia sus casas. La castaña y el moreno observan el acto de toda la multitud. Con el nombre nuevo de Kaárin, Zaón, el moreno le llama.

-¿Por qué viene la policía? ¿Estos combates son prohibidos? – pregunto la castaña a Robín.

-No. Ellos vienen por mí – le contesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Tengo dos papeles: el bueno y el malo. Sera mejor que salgas de aquí –

-Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás? –

-No te preocupes. Nadie sabe quién está detrás de la máscara –

El moreno llego junto a la castaña tomando su muñeca para huir de allí. La castaña solo observa al chico de pie esperando a las patrullas. Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran para poder llegar a las colonias iluminadas y llenas de gente. Con la respiración agitada, la castaña mira la hora en su celular, 21:45 pm. Y no era lo único que le sorprende, tiene seis llamadas de su madre y tres de su padre. Preocupada la castaña mira al moreno.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! – grito preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el moreno.

-Mis padres me van a matar – dijo para comenzar a correr hacia el templo.

-¡Oye, espérame! –

El moreno sigue a la castaña hacia el templo. La madre de Kaárin es muy sobreprotectora por lo que se preocupa mucho por si hija, por su educación, por todo. Su padre también le cuida pero no tan exagerado como la madre. Además se había salido sin permiso de sus padres, por lo que se meterá en líos cuando entre al templo.

Llegan al templo, y se detiene con miedo:

-Hay por dios – suspiraba preocupada la castaña.

-¿Por qué tan alterada? ¿Nos estaba siguiendo alguien? – pregunto el moreno – Saliste corriendo de repente –

-Es cierto, ¿Qué les voy a decir? Mi abuela es la única que sabe un poco de ti. Bueno, ciertamente solo a ella le he hablado de ti. Pero ese no es el punto. ¡Pensaran cosas malas! En especial mi madre. Hay, no. ¡Esto no es bueno! – gritaba desesperada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Kaárin… - le llamo Takeshi.

-¡Por favor dios que no piense nada malo mi madre! –

-¡ARIA! – le grito el moreno llamando su atención – Ya tranquilízate. ¡No es el fin del mundo! –

Aquella palabras llevaron la imaginación de la castaña al extremo. La joven castaña se imagina a su madre de brazos cruzados, con las mejillas rojas del enojo, a punto de explotar, y cuando menos se lo esperan los volcanes hacen erupción, los ríos se desbordarían, sus cielos se oscurecerían y la bomba atómica (su madre) da el fin de la raza humana.

-¿Te lo estas imaginando? – pregunto el moreno, haciendo regresar al mundo a Aria.

-Emm… no. Bueno un poco. ¡Este es mi fin como maestra aire! – decía la castaña.

-Y lo será mas sí sigues aquí fuera. Ya son las 22:00 horas –

No podía dar atrás. Media hora después.

Los padres de Kaárin, su abuela, su amigo y ella se encuentran sentados en una de las salas del templo, todos en silencio. La castaña miraba el suelo con miedo por su madre. El padre de ella solo miraba a su mujer para tranquilizarla. La abuela observaba al moreno, a lado de Aria.

-Bien, ¿Quiénes que decir a tu defensa jovencita? – pregunto su madre molesta.

-No mucho – contesto la castaña.

-Te has salido sin permiso nuestro. Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso –

-Lo sé –

-Bueno, y ahora dinos, ¿Quién es este joven? – pregunto su madre ahora clavando su mirada en el moreno.

-Ah – el moreno se pone de pie – Mi nombre es Takeshi Len Kon. Un gusto conocerles – se presento amablemente.

-¿Len Kon? – se altero su madre.

-¿Eres pariente de esa mujer? – pregunto el padre.

-Sí. Ella es mi tía. Me adopto, después del fallecimiento de mis padres – respondió el moreno – Verán, yo soy… -

-El ultimo descendiente de sangre pura de los maestros agua – dijo la abuela recordando lo que le había hablado su nieta.

-Exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabe? –

-Yo le hable de ti – dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no, nos lo habías comentado a nosotros? – pregunto su madre.

-Lo intente, pero después de todo, no les importaría. Creerían que estoy loca –

-Nunca pensaríamos eso de algo tan importante que marca su destino, hija – dijo su padre.

-Muy cierto – dijo su padre.

-Mi nieta, me conto sobre tu problema, y sobre los planes de esa mujer – interrumpe la abuela – No te preocupes, aquí estarás bien –

-Muchas gracias, señora – agradeció el moreno – Pero no solo por eso he venido hasta aquí. Creo que en este lugar, Aria y yo sabremos la razón del porque fuimos elegidos como los últimos maestros elementos, la razón por el cual esta sucediendo todo esto… tenemos que descubrir nuestro Destino….

**CONTINUARA….**

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo ...¡Gracias por leerlo!**_


End file.
